


The Adventures of Melissa McPhoneCall

by Stardreamt



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The 100 (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 07:26:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18231752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stardreamt/pseuds/Stardreamt
Summary: Melissa likes to call people on the phone. These are their stories *gavel sound*





	The Adventures of Melissa McPhoneCall

Christopher Argent:

M: Hello.  
A: Why hello, my love my dear my honey bunchy.  
M: Did you pick up Allison’s dry cleaning?  
A: I sure did. I got her dry cleaned Leather jacket number 23 and number 8.  
M: (her voice in distress) What about number 5, Christ? That’s her favorite.  
A: It’s all well, honey. Number 5 was dry cleaned a few hours ago.  
M: (still distraught) But it needs to be dry cleaned every two hours.  
A: (yelling) OH SNICKERDOODLE, MELISSA, YOU’RE RIGHT!  
M: GO GO GO!

End Call

Stiles Stilinski:

M: Hey Stiles.  
S: Hello, mom.  
M: Just calling to tell you how amazing you are and how happy I am that you allowed me to adopt you as my son so I could disown Scott.  
S: I feel the same way. I would much rather be your son than let you suffer like that with him.  
M: Anyway, hope you’re doing okay and please get enough sleep and eat your vegetables.  
S: Bye mom!  
M: Bye true son!

End Call

Scott McCall:

M: Why did you call me, son?  
SM: Mom, you called me.  
M: I’ve had enough of your shenanigans, Scoobert Doo.”  
SM: But, mom, you called me and-  
M: Please delete my number.  
SM: Mom!  
M: Scoobot, you heard what I said.  
SM: My name is Scott, mom.  
M: Hang up now or I will.  
SM: Don’t do this to me.  
M: I’m hanging up, Samantha.  
SM: Okay, goodbye mom.  
M: Goodbye, Scrunchie.

End Call

Sheriff Stilinski:

M: Well this is awkward.  
SS: Melissa?  
M: Wrong number.  
SS: It’s alright. How have you been?  
M: I love your son. He’s so much better than Scrabble.  
SS: You mean Scott?  
M: Whatever.  
SS: How’s… how’s um… your man?  
M: (laughing) He’s fine.   
SS: I’m glad that you are happy.  
M: Thank you.  
SS: Well, goodbye. See you in our next fanfiction.  
M: Bye!

End Call

Marcus Kane:

M: Hey Marcus. How’s WWSP?  
MK: Oh hey, Melissa. We’re doing fine!  
M: That’s great. I was wondering if I could set up a hair appointment for Thursday.  
MK: Lemme check my schedule. Hmm… umm… I have Thursday at ten open.  
M: Wonderful! Thanks Daddy Kane!  
MK: Anything for you, Melissa.  
M: Tell the kids hi for me!  
MK: I don’t have any kids, Melissa.  
M: Goodbye.

End Call

Reader:

M: Broseph?  
Y/N: Hello, yes, this is he.  
M: Hello I want to order a pizza from dominos.  
Y/N: We only serve Papa Johns.  
M: okay I’ll take one Papa John.  
Y/N: A pizza?  
M: I’d like Papa John himself. Bring me the daddy.  
Y/N: Well I’m right here. *sound of peeling off skin* I’M PAPA JOHN.  
M: (gasping) PAPA!  
PJ: That’s right. I’m on my way.  
M: Okay, papa daddy nunchuck sensei daddy.  
PJ: Christopher says he loves you.  
M: Love you too Christ!  
PJ: We’re on our way.

End Call


End file.
